Auror Files - Book 1: The Poisoned Muggles
by ThatOtherOtherOne
Summary: First Book - When a muggle girl is poisoned, Harry Potter is assigned to find the man behind her murder - a girl who was killed the same way as his late-girlfriend. EWE
1. Prologue

On the cool night Halloween, a sixteen year old girl was seen walking the street of Privet Drive. Dressed ready for her destination, a party. In one hand, her phone. In the other, a small blue plastic bag - the contents, alcohol.

As she walked down the street, she spoke into her phone.

"Look, I'm sorry that I'm running late. I had to wait for that Bimbo of Dad's to leave before I could head out... Yes I have it... Is he?... Okay, I'll be as quick as I can... See ya."

She hung up her phone, pulled her small denem coat around her and started to walk slightly faster. As she neared the corner, she took out an opened bottle of Vodka and took as swig.

As the burn rushed down her throat, she felt something else. Her throat has started to collapse in on itself. Dropping her phone and her bag, the girl clawed at her throat until, finally, the pain ended along with her life

* * *

**_(A/N) I am super excited for where this will be going - the other chapters will be longer than this as this was just to get the ball rolling._**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Girls in the Morgue

"You look tired." Auror Harry James Potter remarks to the young blonde girl as he walks into the morgue under the Ministry of Magic.

"Good morning to you too, Auror Potter." The girl responds, slightly happier at the apperance of the man. "I went on that date last night."

"Oh yeah? Wedding bells in the air?"

"Merlin no, posh bastard couldn't stop trying to touch my ass all night."

"That's what you get for wearing that short skirt, 'Tori" A third voice calls from the back office. Astoria (Tori) Greengrass turned to the voice of her older sister, Daphne, and laughed sarcastically.

"As much as I enjoy your 'sisterly love', we do have a dead girl on your slab there." Harry points out, stopping the girls before they break into another argument.

"Right," Astoria starts, "Victims name is Rebecca Franko. Aged 16. Found by a dog walker this morning. She rang the Muggle Police as soon as the body was discovered who - in turn - contacted us."

Astoria walks around the slab holding the body of Rebecca and pulls away the sheet, taking extra care to bend over slightly in-front of Harry.

"Has the next of kin been contacted?"

"Not yet, however, Daph' has compiled all their information into a folder for you."

"Thanks, 'Tori. You too Daph-"

"Call me Daph' and you won't live to leave this room!" Daphne calls from the back office.

"Noted." Harry grabs the file and starts to head out the way he came.

"Harry... Can I have a quick word?" Astoria calls after him.

"Sure."

"Listen... You know that Ministry Ball tonight?"

"I'm not going..."

"Neither am I, I was gonna ask if you wanted to get pissed instead." Astoria finishes with a smile.

Harry pauses for a moment before replying with: "Fuck it, My place at half 7?"

"I'll bring Rum."

"I'll get the Coke."

"AND I'LL KICK YOU OUT IN A MOMENT!" Daphne calls from the back office, "GET OUT!"

"I guess I'll be on my way. See you later 'Tori"

"Later, Harry."

"Love you, 'Daph!"

"FUCK OFF!" Daphne shouts from the back office, followed by Astoria's laughter filling the room as Harry walks out.

* * *

**_(A/N) Wanted to get this chapter done so I can get to the juicey bits of this story. Rate, Review and Follow!!_**


	3. Chapter 2 - Poison and Alcohol

With a crack and a second to steady himself, Harry aparated to a driveway. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Harry started his walk to towards the front door.

Harry always hated the job of informing the next of kin, it reminds him of telling the Weasleys about... nevermind. That was one thought that stung to all hell. Ginny. After five years, Harry was going to have a drink with a female... Is he betraying her memory? Its just Astoria, right?

All these thoughts crossed his mind as Harry knocked on the door to the Franko house. After a few seconds, a man opens the door.

"Who are you?" The man asked, his upper class raising on full display.

"My name is Inspector Potter. Do you mind if I come in?" Harry responds, its clear this man is a muggle.

"Of course, I'll make some tea." The man replies, rushing into the house and into the kitchen. This left Harry in the position to look around while feigning looking for the sitting room.

The walls had pictures of the young girl as she grew up. This girl, Rebecca Franko. There was another woman with black hair with them, clearly Rebecca's mother. However, after she reaches a certain age, the mother is no longer in those pictures.

"Rebecca's Mother, Sarah, died a year after Rebecca joined middle school." The man puts the cups onto the side, "Sometimes I wonder if I am doing okay. That's why I have been dating again. That's why I rang your lot today. They're both missing."

Harry's heart stopped... both? That's exactly what he said: "They're both missing" what does he mean by...

"What do you mean both?"

"Well Rebecca and Laura, obviously."

Harry directs the man to the sitting room and into a chair. "Mr. Frank, I have some news that will come as a shock to you. I give my condolences. This morning, the body of a female was found, this girl is... was Rebecca Franko."

Mr Franko starts to shake, "Murdered?" He whispered through his teeth.

Harry nodded. Mr Franko's breathing quickly starts to become erratic, as his hand comes up to grip his neck.

"Mr Franko?" The man in question starts to panic and crawling at his neck. Harry quickly grabs the cup and smells it, Mr. Franko had been poisoned.

* * *

Storming into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with eyes of vengeance, Harry shouts out to all who are in the main area.

"I am looking for a white female, between the ages of twenty to thirty!"

"All you had to do was call." Voice responds from behind Harry, turning around he sees Astoria. Her hair wrapped into a bun. "Knowing you, you have forgotten."

"'Tori"

"You did... oh, well. Grab your coat."

"I can't just leave, a man has been poisoned with the same poison that killed his daughter."

"Harry James Potter... Grab. Your. Coat"

"Of course, 'Tori" Harry responds before he can anger the woman more. Plus, it had already hit 5pm. It was time to leave anyway.

* * *

"Oh! Marry me!" Astoria practically shouted after finishing her meal. "Seriously Harry, you can make any girl want you with cooking skills like that.

"As if." Harry chuckled to himself, picking up the used plates and placing them near then sink. Grabbing to drinking glasses and walking over the the couch that Astoria has already put her feet up to.

After a couple of hours drinking, and a entire bottle of rum gone. Astoria, leans up against Harry.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you were with a woman?"

"Probably Ginny, so around 5 years ago-" He was unable to finish that sentance as Astoria's lips were pressed against his.

"'Tori?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"You are one of the most amazing people I've ever met, Harry" Astoria started, "Let me help you."

Astoria kept kissing Harry until they both knew they had to move to the bedroom.

* * *

**_(A/N) If you feel like - at any point - you know who the murderer is. PM me and tell me your theory. Other than that. Rate, Review and Favourite. See you next time._**


	4. Chapter 3 - Meals and Murder

"HARRY!" A shout echos across the flat that Harry Potter lived in. The man in question climbs out of bed, grabbing a shirt and jogging bottoms before walking into the livingroom to find a panicking Daphne Greengrass.

"Good morning to you, Daph- Oof!" Harry reponded before he was tackled into a hug.

"Oh Merlin Harry! 'Tori didn't come home last night!" Daphne starts pacing around the flat, panicking. However, she stopped when she noticed something on the couch - a woman's handbag. "Potter... Did you and my sister-?"

"Morning Daph!" Astoria called as she walked into the livingroom and towards the kitchen to start making coffee.

"ASTORIA! Why didn't you tell me you planned on fucking Potter?!"

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me leave the house!"

"Harry, I am coming in!" Another voice called from the fireplace before Hermione Granger appeared out of it. The sight that greeted her was something she struggled to comprehend.

Harry Potter who has clearly just gotten out of bed standing in the middle of the room with Daphne Greengrass looking livid at her sister Astoria who was in nothing but her underwear.

"You seem busy..." Hermione said before sitting down on the couch to enjoy the argument.

"Granger! What do you want?" Daphne turned to their newest arrival.

"I came to get Harry for the Weasley Family Dinner but this is more interesting."

"Daph' I am an adult. I can do what - and WHO - I want!"

"You're right... I'm sorry. I just- After Mum and Dad... I can't lose you too." Daphne responded.

"Harry, you need to get ready for dinner." Hermione interrupts, "Green- Astoria, there is an extra seat free..."

"Oooo, after one night and I'm already meeting the family!" Astoria laughs as she goes into the bedroom. "Shit... I don't have a change of clothes..."

"Go shower, I'll can I pop to yours and grab some clothes?" Hermione askes.

"I'll go get them Granger." Daphne responds for Astoria. "I'll be back in a little bit."

* * *

"Harry! So good to see you dear!" Molly Weasley calls as she squeezes the air out of her surrogate son's lungs.

"Hey, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry responds, hugging her back. "Oh! This is Astoria Greengrass. My-"

"Girlfriend. It's lovely to finally meet you Mrs. Weasley!" Astoria interrupts, holding a hand out for her to shake.

"Nonsense! None of that Mrs. Weasley for you dear. Call me Molly." She responds, before hugging Astoria. "Come along Dear, come meet the family."

Astoria lets out a small giggle as Molly drags her around the family. Introducing her as "Harry's Astoria".

Finally after the meal - which went amazing. Harry dropped Astoria off at the front door to her house.

"Well, this is me..." Astoria begins. "Thank you for today, and last night"

"No problem, anything for my GIRLFRIEND" Harry replies with a smirk.

"Well, I don't just spread my legs for anyone. Good night, Harry." Astoria comments with a bright smile before placing a kiss on Harry's lips and walking inside.

"Good night, 'Tori"

* * *

Inside a private room of the St Mungo's Muggle Ward, Mr Franko's breathing is even as he sleeps. A dark cloaked figure sweeps into the room, charming the door to stay locked and making the room soundproof.

"Hello Gregory." A female's voice comes from the figure.

"Laura?" Mr Franko askes. "Laura, thank God you're alright. Laura... Rebecca... she's dead."

"I know Gregory, but don't you worry." The figure pulls a stick out of the cloak.

"Don't worry?"

"You will be joining her soon. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

**_(A/N) - I didn't want this chapter to just be fluff so I felt I would add the final part to bring the story back to the main plot._****_A shorter chapter to leave a cliff hanger._**


	5. Chapter 4 - Links

"FUCK!" Came a shout from an office followed by loud crash. Harry barges out of the office and shouts to the team of Aurors he is in charge of. "I want to know of anyone who went into his room! I want to know everything! Understood?!"

"YES SIR!" Cried the Aurors before they scrambled away to get to work. However, one young Auror walked up to Harry carrying a file.

"Potter, we need to talk..."

"What is it, Jameson?" Harry replied.

"It's about the Weasley case-"

"Don't."

"Harry... She died under the same circumstances... The same poison."

"What?" He couldn't believe it. Harry's face went white as a sheet. The murderer of Ginny was never caught. "Are you suggesting that they are linked?"

"I don't know. The poison isn't a mixture that I've seen before in any other cases."

"Thank you, Jameson. See if you can find any more cases where the same poison was used?"

"Yes sir." He said as he walks off. Harry knew one thing, he needs to speak to someone who is good with potions and poisons... But he needs to be able to trust them.

* * *

"Daphne!" Harry shouted as he walked into the morgue.

"What is it, Potter?" She replied as she walked out of her office.

"The poison used to kill the Frankos, It's the same poison used to kill Ginny. Would you be able to figure out the composition of it?"

"Of course, it may take a while though."

"Thank you... Listen, don't tell Astoria about this."

"Why?" Daphne askes, confused as to why her sister couldn't be told.

"Your parents, I know she still struggles with their death. With them being poisoned too, I don't want to stir up any bad memories."

"MY PARENTS!" Daphne cried before grabbing Harry and dragging him into her office. "I knew I had seen the symptoms before! They suffered the same way as the Frankos and Weasley!"

"Are you suggesting...?"

"This isn't just a few murders, this may be a serial killer Harry."

"Fuck..."

"What do we do?"

"We keep this under lock and key for now. We need more evidence that this is a serial killing."

"And about Astoria?"

"Keep her in the dark... For her benefit."

"Potter!" Cried a male voice from inside the morgue.

"Jameson?" Harry asked.

"The Greengrasses, Weasley, The Frankos. They all have a link!"

"How so?" Harry replied.

"Greengrass, Does the name Laura mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, she was a friend of mum's. Why?"

"Oh Merlin! Ginny made a friend before she died called Laura..." Harry announces.

"All the victims are linked by the name, Laura. The Laura that the Frankos knew as a member of their family must be the same Laura as the one who knew the Greengrasses and Weasley."

"And as the common link... she may very well be their killer..." Harry finishes.

"There's more... Harry, Rebecca Franko was found at Privet Drive. Ginny was your girlfriend. That's two links to you. I think this is a message, someone wants your attention."

"Well they fucking have it!" Harry growls.

* * *

"So how was work?" Astoria asks as she sits down on Harry's couch with a glass of wine.

"I think we have a link between some of the murders, but nothing concrete." Harry replied.

"At least it's something. I was stuck dealing with paperwork all day." She sighs as she lays her legs out on to Harry.

"Comfy there?"

"Of course, dear." She replies taking a sip of wine. "Listen... I've been thinking..."

"Yeah?" Harry askes, rubbing her feet.

"Are you happy?"

"With?"

"Being with me."

"Yeah. What's brought this on?"

"I'm just so happy that I'm worried that you're not."

Harry leans over and kisses Astoria.

"Listen to me 'Tori." Astoria turns towards the man. "I am happier with you than I have been for a long time. All thanks to you."

Astoria pulls the man close to her to continue their kissing before straddling him.

"Well then, Auror Potter, show me how happy I make you."

* * *

It has been four months since Daphne was tasked to figure out what the poison was that killed those people and her parents. Everyday, trying to re-create the poison. However, today she noticed her little sister acting strange.

"'Tori, what's wrong?" Daphne askes her sister who seems to be shaking.

"Fuck... Fuck... Fuck..." Astoria keeps whispering.

"Astoria!"

"Daph'... What do I do?" Astoria turns to her sister in tears.

"What's happened? Has Harry done something?"

"It's not just his fault, Daph... I'm... Fuck..."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"You're... what?"

"I'm pregnant, Daphne..."

"P... Preg... POTTER!!!"

* * *

_**(A/N)**** \- Oooooooo!!!! Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favourite!**_


	6. Chapter 5 - Near-Death Discoveries

"Look out, angry blonde at your twelve o' clock!" An Auror said to his partner. "Wait, isn't that the sister of the girl Potter is banging?"

Daphne barged into the office of Auror Potter, causing a Junior Auror to run out terrified.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" Harry asked the girl.

"You FUCKER!" Daphne picked up a random file and chucked it at the man. "This is your fault!"

"What the hell is my fault?" Harry asked, confused and concerned.

"Daphne, he doesn't know!" Astoria ran in after her sister.

"Well then tell him!" Daphne shouted as she slammed the door to the office shut.

"Harry... I'm pregnant..."

"Pregnant?" Harry asked with shaky legs.

"Yes, pregnant!" Daphne shouted in response, "You knocked my baby sister up and now, knowing all men, you are going to run away- What are you doing?"

Harry had run to Astoria and hugged her while spinning her around.

"Really?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes.

"Really." Astoria responded, no longer panicking. Her tears replaced with tears of happiness.

"Really really?" Harry asked Daphne, who still looked confused.

"Yes, really, dipshit." She replied, still confused.

Harry reached down and kissed Astoria on lips with passion before turning to Daphne and kissing her forehead and running out into the main work area.

"Hey everyone!" All of the Aurors turned towards the happy man, "Drinks on me tonight!"

* * *

That night, under the cover of darkness, Daphne Greengrass sat alone by the fireplace of Greengrass Manor. Astoria had gone to bed a few hours before and she wasn't in the mood to join Harry for the drinks.

"Stupid fucking Potter... How dare he fucking kiss me!" Daphne grumbled to herself, turning the page of the book she was reading. Picking up a glass of wine next to her, she takes a sip before swallowing... It tasted... off...

Looking up, she spotted a figure in black standing by the window. Jumping up, she grabbed her wand and pointed it at the figure.

"Who the fuck are you?" Daphne shouted to them.

"Long time, no see Daphne. You sure have grown since your parents perished."

"Laura..." Daphne whispered before feeling a pain in her neck, "You've... You've..."

"That's right... Now... Die-" The figure was interrupted by someone walking through the fireplace.

"I'm sorry it's late I just need to- Daphne!" Harry ran towards the girl, catching her before she hit the floor. While he was distracted, Laura vanished. "Daphne, listen to me. Stay with me. ASTORIA!"

The girl in question hurried down the stairs to see her boyfriend holding her sister near the floor.

"Harry?" Astoria asked.

"Get a Healer! Now!" He shouted to her.

"Harry... Guard me..." Daphne whispered before passing out. Harry knew what she meant, he was the link, Laura wanted his attention. If Harry was guarding her, then no one would be able to kill her while she recovered.

* * *

After a month recovering, Daphne was released from St Mungo's. There was - however - one attempt on her life. The only thing that Daphne saw before Harry barged in to help was the blue eyes of her attacker.

Daphne sat in her back office, sitting in-front of her desk, pondering those eyes.

"Laura never had blue eyes... They were always green..." Daphne wondered out loud. The only person she knew that had eyes that shade of blue was Astoria.

"Hey, How're you feeling?" Harry asked, as he walked into the back office.

"Hey, I'm feeling a bit off today, first day back and all." Daphne said, "I've been pondering on Laura."

"Oh yeah?"

"Laura's eyes were green."

"Okay?"

"As in, before my parents died they were. The person who attacked me, they had blue eyes."

"How blue?"

"Like Astoria's eyes."

"So there may be more than one person involved?"

"Unless there isn't. I'm the only person to survive seeing her like that. Mr Franko had pictures of his Laura, but in some her eyes were blue, others they were green."

"So it was someone who sometimes struggles with changing their eyes?"

"Write down anything you can think of that might be of some help, okay? I need to pop to yours to get Astoria's stuff. I want to suprise her... I've got her a key cut."

"Moving my sister away are we?" Daphne asked, feeling like she was losing her.

"With the baby on the way, we need to live together Daphne..."

"I know... Go on, get out" Daphne finished with a forced smile.

As Harry left her office she started to write down what she knew about the 'Laura' who attacked her.

* * *

Harry walked into Greengrass Manor and up the stairs towards Astoria's room. He had been in there once before, might even be where their baby was conceived.

After he arrived in the room, he noticed potion ingredients lying around the room.

"Never seen her make a potion before..." Harry remarked before packing her stuff away.

At the same time, Daphne was starting her list:

\- Blue Eyes

\- Around 5"6

\- Connection to deceased

\- Motive to catch H.P attention

Harry had packed away Astoria's stuff when he noticed a loose floorboard. Thinking back to his days at his Aunt and Uncle's he pulled it back to see something in a large bag.

"I assume she'll want this too..." Harry thought as he tried to pick it up. "Damn thing is too big for one board."

Daphne sat there, pondering on who this 'Laura' could be.

"They would need to have access to government-grade potion ingredients. So that narrows it down to people working here." She thought.

After pulling away a chunk of the floorboards, Harry noticed the shape of the bag. Taking a nearby potion knife, he sliced open the bag.

Suddenly shooting up from her seat, Daphne held her hand up to her mouth. Tears rolling down her face.

Harry jumped away from the bag, looking at what he had packed. Dark robes, potion ingredients... A bag under the floorboards containing human remains.

"Oh Merlin..." They both said at the same time. "Astoria is Laura."

* * *

**_(A/N) - I got one PM from someone who correctly identified the killer. However, their motive is slightly off._**

**_Guess the motive through a PM. Also, Review, Favourite and Follow!!!_**


	7. Chapter 6 - Astoria

In a pub near the coast, was a blonde girl. She was sitting in a booth drinking her fourth pint of ale since she got there.

A man walked in, sat directly opposite her and with a wave of his hand, all sound in that booth was muted.

"Harry... listen..." The girl started.

"Daphne, Astoria is Laura..." The man, Harry, finished.

"How did you know?" The girl, Daphne, asked the man.

"I think I found the real Laura, the one your parents knew, under the floorboards of Astoria's room."

"What the fuck do we do, Harry?" Daphne pleaded for an answer.

"We... I don't know." Harry responded before hitting his head against the table. "I don't understand. Why would she do this?"

"For you." Daphne stated.

"Me?"

"Think about it. When you joined the force, when you first properly met her, you were with Ginny. Astoria probably saw you as something she couldn't have. She wanted you but because you were with Ginny..."

"Ginny had to die..." Harry finished.

"What about the Frankos?" Daphne asked.

"A muggle murdered by magical ingredients would mean that I would be the one to investigate the murder."

"And Astoria would get to spend more time with you. However, you got drunk and ended up fucking before she needed to use it to get closer to you."

"Mr Franko had to die because he would have been able to describe Astoria as his missing 'girlfriend'."

"But why my parents?" Daphne practically screamed.

"Killed six months before Ginny... They were test subjects for the poison..." Harry responded, placing a hand on Daphne's shaking arm.

"My sister... killed my parents to make sure a poison worked... so she could later kill your girlfriend..." Daphne repeated, tears pooling in her eyes. "What do we do, Harry?"

"We need to confront her... WITH all the evidence."

* * *

After unpacking all her stuff - and checking to see that Laura was still under the floorboards, Astoria sat on the couch.

"Mine and Harry's couch now." She sighed in content. "And all I need to do is explain how I'm not pregnant..."

All of a sudden the fireplace flared green and Harry came out of it with Daphne.

"Honey, you're home. Hey 'Daph." Astoria said with a happy voice. "I've made tea!"

"NO!" Daphne and Harry both shouted at once.

"I guess I'll just have the tea then." Astoria walks into the kitchen before sliding down the wall. _No... No... They can't..._ was running through the girls head.

"Astoria?" Harry called from the livingroom.

Grabbing a cup and the emergency vial of poison, Astoria made a cup of tea before walking into the livingroom.

"You two know..." Astoria trails off, looking down on the ground.

"Yes, we know. You killed Laura, your parents and the Franko family in cold blood." Harry responded.

"We also know you tried to kill me... twice..." Daphne added.

Taking a big gulp of the tea, Astoria looked up at them.

"I'm not even pregnant..." Astoria started. "I needed an excuse to move in. Everytime I looked at you Harry, all I heard in my head is that I WON!"

Taking a step back as the news hit him, Harry grabbed onto the fireplace. She wasn't pregnant.

"You sick fuck!" Daphne retorted. "Why try and kill me?"

"He dared to kiss you! I'm not sick, I'm claiming my property!" Astoria chugged the rest of her drink before throwing the empty cup towards Daphne's head.

Having dodged the cup, Daphne heard it crash as it hit the first thing behind her... Harry.

"Noo! My Harry!" Astoria cried. "I'll kill you." Astoria jumped over the couch and slammed to Daphne. Causing her wand to roll across the room. While on top of her sister Astoria repeatedly smashed her fists into Daphne's face.

As the room got darker, the pain near unbearable for Daphne, Astoria was thrown off her by Harry.

"You are under-arrest Astoria Greengrass." Harry yelled.

Astoria ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

"This is your fault!" Astoria screamed as she went to pounce on her now unconscious sister. Unfortunately for her, Harry grabbed her arm. Unfortunately for him, Astoria kept moving and the blade pierced into Astoria's chest - through the heart.

Harry held the dying girl to him, trying his hardest to keep her alive.

"My... Harry..." Astoria croaked, before taking a final sigh and the light left her eyes.

* * *

Daphne's eyes fluttered open to the sight of Greengrass Manor.

"Finally awake?" A male voice asked.

"What happened?" Daphne moaned.

"Daphne... She..." The male voice, Harry, tried to speak. "She's dead..."

"Dead?... How?" Daphne asked slowly. After Harry explained what had happened and taken the time to calm the girl down she looked at him. "Go back to work. In two hours I will floo to you and report her dead. Make sure you get rid of all evidence we had against her. Let her be buried, and the others, be buried as a cold-case."

"After that?" Harry asked.

"You mourn your dead girlfriend and pretend baby while help me mourn my sister..." Daphne whispered.

"We need to dispose of this." Harry holds up the bottle of poison.

"I'll hide some in her system, make her look like a victim that wouldn't die."

"So this is it..." Harry whispered.

"Look, Harry, I know you don't want to go back to that flat to live... I can't stay here anymore... Let's get a little place together. We both lost someone today... We need to mourn together." Daphne stated.

* * *

**_(A/N) - Astoria is dead... Next chapter will tie together the story for the next one. This whole story was more of a prologue to the series as a whole. Hope you enjoyed. Review, Favourite and Follow!_**


	8. Epilogue

Harry stood in his now empty office. An office that witnessed the highs and lows of his career. Completely empty.

"That the last box?" A female voice came from behind him.

"Yeah, you already sorted your things?" Harry replied.

"Of course..." The woman - Daphne - responded.

After the death of Astoria, the case was closed as the killings stopped. Harry considered leaving, however, he and Daphne were offered a new position. Working within the Muggle Police as a tester magical department. The idea behind the experiment was to bring both forms of law enforcement together to help the Muggles when anyone magical is involved.

"Well... Let's get going." Harry announced as he grabbed his final box of things.

"A lot of moving recently." Daphne said as they walked out towards the exit.

"Yeah, between the flat and this office, I think I've had enough of boxes."

"We still need to get some furniture for the new place."

"I'll leave that up to you, Merlin knowns I can't decorate."

"Good answer, Potter."

* * *

Harry and Daphne had set up their shared office by the end of the day. Plants and files in their correct places, whiteboards ready for cases.

"So, now all we need is a case." Harry sighed as he sat down in this chair.

"Yeah..." Daphne whispered. After a few moments Harry turned to the woman.

"Drink?"

"Oh fuck yes!" Daphne laughed as she grabbed her coat.

* * *

"People of the internet," A figure with their face covered said to a camera, "I have an announcement!"

Pulling a stick from their cloak, they waved it as a bright light emitted from the tip.

"Wizards... Witches... Magic... All of it, is real."

* * *

**_(A/N) - A nice short epilogue to bring the story into the second book. Starting from after the prologue of the next book, all chapters will be at least 2k works each._****_Follow, Review and Favourite. Keep an eye out for the next book._**


End file.
